Giving A Robot A Heart
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: After building Cyborg and seeing that her voice sounds robotic, Murdoc builds her a heart in hopes that it would make her sound more human. I know, the summary sucks. No Parings. One shot.


"Wake up." Came a gruff voice.

"I am up, Master." Came another, robotic voice.

"Everything's good to go?" Murdoc asked.

"Yes."

Murdoc smiled down at his creation. Upon receiving the news that Noodle had died, he used some of her DNA and made a cyborg version of the deceased guitarist and respectively named it after her. After that he produced music with her. It was trouble having her sing, and when she finally did, her voice was very metallic and robotic.

Cyborg looked exactly like Noodle. She danced and played guitar just like her, too.

But, her voice _wasn't _like Noodle's.

Once Murdoc heard her voice for the first time he'd begun giving her voice training so it would sound more _real_.

Then one day realization hit him. The reason why she sounded the way she sounded was because she had no _heart, _no _soul._

So, being the 'mad scientist' he was, he began constructing a heart for the half robotic girl.

This didn't interfere with her voice training, though. He still attempted to teach her how to sound _real._

It takes a while to construct a heart. This Murdoc also realized.

He didn't let this slow him down. He tried also to teach Cyborg how to have feelings. This proved hard, since he had no feelings of his own.

Cyborg, despite knowing everything Murdoc had programmed into her brain, she didn't know how to have feelings, which is the reason why she'd constantly have a poker face on her faux features.

Eventually, Murdoc managed to teach her how to smile, which ended up looking creepy and sinister.

Cyborg was like a daughter to the bassist. He took good care of her like she were his own, and in a way she was. He'd spend hours fixing her up, alongside the building of her heart, the voice coaching, and emotional training.

And that's how each day went. Wake Cyborg up, voice training, emotional training, working on her heart.

And that's how he spent his last days on this earth.

He just finished working on Cyborg's heart when the demons decided to come for his soul earlier than intended. They dragged him down to Hell, not leaving a trace indicating that they'd been there at all.

Even after all of the emotional training the metallic girl had, Cyborg never shed a tear.

She was all alone on the island of Plastic Beach. No one to take care of her. No more voice training. No more anything. She felt… _Empty._ Every day, she'd go in Murdoc's study and stare at the chair he used recline in. His pipe was still lying untouched where he'd last put it before he passed. His housecoat still remained draped on the back of the chair. Eons past, and finally something clicked. Her feeling of emptiness was due to the fact that she had no heart!

Cyborg walked to Murdoc's secret room. She searched until she found the heart.

It was such a foreign object. Somewhat circular, it was made of a material she couldn't put her finger on. Even her memory banks couldn't come up with the material. The half robotic girl opened her chest and placed the heart inside of the compartment Murdoc built into her.

Memories of the times she and Murdoc spent together began flooding to her brain. His smile when they'd practice. The way he'd ruffle her hair. How kind he treated her compared to everyone else.

Everything about him she missed.

Then, something began falling from her eyes.

_Tears._

Cyborg never thought she'd actually cry. But here she was. It started off with a sniffle and a tear or two. Then a few tears. Until finally she was doubled over sobbing.

She finally felt the feeling of losing someone you _love. _She lost Murdoc so quickly. He never even got the chance to fulfil what he started.

It all became clear.

_This _is what he wanted. He wanted her to have emotions like she was experiencing right now. He might not have gotten the chance to see it, but it did happen.

More tears fell from Cyborg's eyes.

But, she was smiling.

Her first smile that _didn't _seem evil. She was smiling because her creator truly did fulfil his wishes. He wanted her to seem _human. _To experience _human _emotions.

She too in a shaky breath and with all her might sung out a beautiful note. She no longer sounded robotic.

But, these emotions were too much for Cyborg's poor heart. They weren't supposed to come flooding in all at once. Her eyelids became heavy and she collapsed to the floor in a heap of metal.

She died in the same spot…

Her heart was overloaded with emotions and gave out on her.

The sound of thumping awoke her. She looked up to see Murdoc standing in front of her with a genuine smile on his features.

When she died she went to Heaven, and Murdoc was there to greet her.


End file.
